


That 'I don't want to love somebody else' prompt

by ofstormsandwolves



Series: That tumblr prompts series [31]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstormsandwolves/pseuds/ofstormsandwolves
Summary: The Doctor can't help but be confused as to why Rose would love him.





	That 'I don't want to love somebody else' prompt

““I don’t want to love somebody else.“

The Doctor rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. Rose frowned back at him.

“You say that now,” he told her, giving her a pointed look. “But what about in ten years time? Fifteen?”

Rose folded her own arms then. “I already said, I’m not leavin’. I love you, Doctor. Not, not Mickey, or Jack, or Adam, or anyone else. You.”

His shoulders sagged and he gave her a pained expression then. “You’re nineteen years old,” he told her, and not for the first time since being locked in this small cell with Rose he was wishing the guards hadn’t confiscated his leather jacket. He felt vulnerable without it. “How can you love me?”

Rose shrugged and gave him a soft smile. “I don’t know,” she responded softly. “I just do.”

Rassilon, she looked young. What did she want with a ruined old soldier like him? He wasn’t even handsome looking, was he? He’d seen the types of men who turned Rose’s head, and they never looked like him. They were young, like Adam, funny like Mickey, handsome like Jack.

And there he was with his leather jacket and big ears and short hair. She could have anyone, his Rose. Why settle for him?

“Doctor.” Rose’s voice cut through his thoughts. “I do love you. If I didn’t love you, you really think I’d have let you do half the things we’ve done in the last few weeks?”

True, they’d been- ahem- together for a few weeks now, the Doctor staying in her room with her every night even if he didn’t need to sleep. He’d tinker or read while she slept, or sometimes joined her beneath the covers to cuddle or do other things if she didn’t feel tired.

He could feel the tips of his ears burning as he recalled some of the nocturnal activities they’d got up to.

“I don’t sleep with just anyone, you know.”

Ah. He’d made her angry. Understandable, really, considering what she probably thought he was implying.

“I know you don’t,” he placated gently, dropping his arms from their position crossed over his chest. “And I don’t doubt your love for me. I just don’t understand it. Like I said, you could have anyone. I could take you home, to your mother, and London, and you could settle down. I can’t… I can’t promise you that, Rose. I can’t promise you the house, and kids, and domestic.”

Rose wrinkled her nose at him. “Who said anythin’ about kids?”

He sighed. “Rose-”

“I don’t want kids.”

“But you might do, one day,” he argued.

“Yeah,” she countered, “and one day I might want to go to the moon, or live in a mud hut, or run a marathon. Or I might not want to ever do any of those things. You can’t base our relationship on ‘what if’s, Doctor.”

He said nothing.

“Why are you so intent on livin’ alone?”

He frowned then. “I’m not-”

“You just suggested- after weeks of us finally bein’ in a relationship- that I should maybe go home an’ find someone ‘not broken’ to love. You’re not broken, Doctor, an’ even if you were, it doesn’t change the fact I love you. Even if you won’t say it back, I know you love me too, so why are you pushin’ me away?”

The Doctor glanced to the cell door. No sign of Jack coming to bail them out.

“I don’t want you getting hurt,” he told her finally.

“What, ‘cause London’s so safe?” Rose countered with a small laugh. “Yeah, nothin’ ever goes wrong in London, does it, Doctor?”

“But you’d be safer without me-” he tried to insist, but Rose cut him off.

“No I wouldn’t,” she told him, shaking her head. “An’ you wouldn’t be safer without me, either. I told you, you’re stuck with me, Doctor.”

She finally crossed the small expanse of floor space that seemed like a cavern between them, fisted her hands in his jumper, and pulled him down for a kiss.

“‘M not goin’ anywhere,” she told him softly, before kissing him again.

His arms went round her waist, pulling her closer, and they were so lost in the kiss that it was only a wolf whistle that started them apart. There, grinning on the other side of the cell bars, was Jack.

“Hey, if you two need some time, I can come back later,” he told them with a grin.

Both the Doctor and Rose rolled their eyes.


End file.
